The Time We Spent Together
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Who would of thought that one night could make everything go wrong? TsengxRufus
1. Meetings of forever

The Time We Spent Together

**A/N: Something I wanted to try! Longest chapter ever! Let me know if I should continue!**

**Rufus's POV**

I type diligently on my laptop on the couch in the middle of the Turks lounge. Tseng's office directly behind me, Verdot's to my right back behind the back of the couch. I lean up against the arm and continue to type away. It's almost midnight. Tseng is gonna chastise me when he comes out. I know he is almost done for the night, the flow of papers going in there has stopped so he should be close to getting done and when he does he's gonna come out here, give me a stern look and insist I go to bed. Like I'm 6.

I know that if I do not finish this 10,000 word essay on Economic Oppression I'm not going to finish it before my break is up. Then I'll get an F and friggen Doctor Stice will call my dad and tell him I am slacking in his class. Then my dad will beat the crap out of me more then he usually does and I just don't want to deal with it.

Pausing in typing I glance at the number of words I have on the pages. 7,859 words. I stare at it in silence for a moment, unable to comprehend what I just read. I have been working on his for about 6 hours and I only have 7,859 words down? I narrow my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Damn.

"Rufus?" Tseng's low voice breaks me from my thoughts. I twist my neck around to look over my shoulder at my childhood bodyguard and best friend. His eyes fall onto my laptop for a moment before looking me in the eye. "Why are you still up? Mr. President is going to put you to work tomorrow." He tells me like I was zoned out while my own father was telling me.

I sigh, rubbing my temples. "Thanks for the lecture, Tseng. I realise I'm gonna have to work early tomorrow but if I don't finish this report I'm not going to want to do it later. So it's now or get beat later."

Tseng looks away at that. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that." he says softly. I feel a little bad for saying that so I try something else.

"I just have a couple thousand words left to go." I counter, turning back to my document and typing out some more. Tseng walks around and sits on the other side of the couch, loosening his tie.

"How many more?"

"A little less then 3,000."

Tseng shakes his head. He leans over and reads what's on the page. He's so close I can smell his cologne faintly. The first time we actually get to talk and all he wants to talk about is my work. Damn again.

So with Tseng's help I finish up my paper by one o'clock. I save the document and email it to my teacher. I lean back and close my eyes, they feel heavy and I'm sure there are bags under them. Tseng's hand on my shoulder makes me jump. Tseng's deep black eyes widen slightly before becoming unTurkishly gentle. Tseng... he was always gentle and kind to me. Sure he was a little rough around the edges as a kid but now he is my best friend. Best friend in whom I have not seen in almost 2 years.

My last break was about a year ago and he was on assignment the entire time. The only time I saw him was when I was about to hop onto the helicopter. He came walking up in that mysterious way that the Turks do and told me goodbye and that he was sorry he was gone the entire time and that he couldn't protect me from my father.

"I'm assigned to you." Tseng says suddenly. I blink the sleep from my mind for a moment. Everything is hazy. I must be half asleep.

"Huh?"

"Rufus," Tseng says softly, making me look at him with his forefinger and thumb cupping my chin. "I am assigned to you for the week you are here. Verdot has already approved it." That wakes me up a little.

Tseng is assigned to me? That means dad wont beat me. He may yell at me and call me bad things but that is all sticks and stones. He wont physically beat me if a Turk is there. Let alone if Tseng is there.

The Turks were made to ensure the future of Shinra. I am the future of Shinra and I'm sure my father has realised this. Verdot has already proved to me his dislike in my father. I bet Tseng was assigned to a butt load of mission for my week here but all the other Turks must have offered to take them all so Tseng is a free man.

I feel a light grin pass over my face. "So how many missions were you assigned to have?" I ask, sitting up a little. I lay my laptop onto the coffie table and look at my Turk intently. He shakes his head, black eyes distracted.

"145 missions. 175 if you consider the co-ed missions with the other Turks." Tseng shakes his head distastefully, releasing my chin.

I lean back and close my eyes. "Damn. He really wanted you out of the building."

"Out of country, actually." Tseng says.

I look at him, surprised. "Huh?"

Tseng gives me a blank controlled Turk face. "All my missions are out of country. Most of them are in Wutai."

"Damn was right. I wonder what I did wrong. I wonder what kind of hell he'll put me through while I'm here." I punch the closet pillow and close my eyes, trying to relax on the comfy couch. "I can't wait til the bastard is dead." I mutter, clenching my fist.

Tseng is quite for a few minutes before tugging on my am. "Time for bed." he says simply. I dejectedly follow him as he escorts me to my room with my laptop in his hands. Once we get to my room he turns to me and hands me my laptop. "Goodnight Rufus. Sleep tight. I'll come and get you for work." With that he turns and heads off down the hall with a little wave of goodbye.

I close and lock my door behind me. Carelessly I toss my laptop onto my desk and strip out of my white suit and into some comfy pajamas.I throw my cloths into the dirty laundry basket and then I turn on the ceiling fan and climb into bed. My body falling onto the bed like a ton of bricks and trust me- it felt like it.

Dark Nation yawns softly and climbs onto the bed and cuddles up next to me. I pet her head affectionately for a moment, in thought. Sleep was like bliss in my mind.

Going to bed late... waking up early for boring work... I can tell tomorrow is gonna be a nightmare. And to make it worse... I didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

There is a light knock on the door. It waits a moment before opening the door and entering the room. Even though I am wide awake, I keep my eyes closed. Almost wishing it was a dream and that I was in fact asleep. Maybe Tseng would have pity on my soul and let me take some kind of medicine and let me sleep.

"Rufus?" Tseng says in the quite morning. "I know you are awake."

I open my eyes and look over at the open door. There is the hall light on that lights up that side of the room. Dark Nation uncurls from around me, her tail wrapped protectively around my waist. I pet her black head and nudge her off the bed.

"Fine. Take Dark Nation out? I'll get my shower." I mumble glancing at the clock, sleepily. 6:30. I click my tongue and narrow my eyes. "Damn Tseng. 5 hours? Seriously? That's all you could give me?" I look over to my dark haired Turk who was petting Dark Nations black head affectionately.

"Hello girl," he says softly before looking up at me. "Sorry, Mr. Vice-President (oh so we're back to that huh, Tseng?) You have a meeting at 7:45 and I need to brief you on the overall basis."

I stare at him for a moment trying to comprehend what was just said to me. "Does it have anything to do with Economic Oppression?"

Tseng stares at me blankly for a moment. "No, sorry." he smiles a tiny apologetic smile.

Damn. "Damn." I mumble. Hey, got to speak my mind, right? I'm rich. I was born with that right. -Gag-

Tsemg cocks his head to the left slightly. "Sorry," he repeats. "I'll be back." He turns to the door and whistles for Dark Nation to follow him. She purrs in that weird way she does and follows after him. He closes the door behind her. I listen to them leave till I can no longer hear their footsteps.

"Damn." I say agian. I'm real tired. Just my luck.

* * *

My dad is unhappy. Tseng stands loyally at my side. All the Directors debate the newest issues they have with one another. I'm bored and tired and Sephiroth looks like he would rather be training the SOLDIERs.

"It has happened on multiple occasions, Mr. President." Scarlet was saying. "Hojo and his creep crawlies are suppose to be out of the office room at exactly 12:30 and I end up having to wait till 5:00 before I can even get my work set up. Thus only leaving me _two hours _to test out certain projects."

Hojo huffs, barely even listening to her, I can tell. His eyes glued to a clip board that seems to of been glued to his had some time ago.

My father sighs, seems like he'd rather not deal with this bull either. At least we have _that _in common. "Hojo, have your people out of there by 12:30, you hear?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say, Mr. President." Hojo says in that nazzily voice of his-not even listening to my father either. Sephiroth rubs his temples. Yes, Sephiroth definitely looks like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Any more enternal conflics?" my father asks, eyes narrowed, scanning the table at all his Directors. I glance down at my watch to see that we have been in this meeting for two and a half hours and we have only gone through he _internal _conflicts. I might just kill myself here and now if I have to go through mush more of this.

Sephiroth's cat like blue eyes, look through the faces, threatening to kill anyone who speaks up. He feels the same as me. Fantastic.

"Good," My father sighs, rubbing his temples. "Now, external conflicts. Verdot," he turns to the Turk Director who was in the seat next to me. On the other side of Tseng. "How is the handling's on AVALANCH?"

Verdot narrows his eyes- a deep brown with a touch of silver. "As usual, Sir. My Turks were able to track a lead to another of their bases. There was some useful data but nothing of great importance. Like I previously said, 'just another base', sir." Verdot says evenly, eyes looking toward the glass of water in front of him.

My father frowns. "That is not good enough, Verdot. I want them found, you hear me?"

Verdot meets my fathers eyes. He's not afraid of my father- and why should he? He can kill my father at _least _32 different ways with just that glass of water alone. Think of what he could do if he could be- oh I don't know... a room with multiple items. All in which he knows many affective ways of killing you with. Yeah, I wouldn't be afraid of the fat bastard myself if I were you, Verdot.

"Yes, sir." Verdot says, not backing down.

My father looks away with a huff and looks to Lazard who shakes his head. "Nothing new to report, sir."

My dad nods slowly, eyes trailing around the face, stopping at the kindness of the Directors. Reeve Tuesti. "Reeve," My father barks. "how about you?"

Reeve wipes his eyes with his hand and clears his throat. "We are still reconstructing after AVALANCHE's recent attack on the base in the 5th sector." Reeve says calmly, looking up to the presidents eyes. Not a challenge-not like Verdot- but to merely show his respect for his higher up and employer.

I stifle a yawn as my father drones on and orders the Directors around. I slouch slightly in my seat and focus on the papers in front of me. All the words are blurry and my eye lids are heavy. I could just fall asleep right now...

I sit up a little and force my eyes open. I can't fall asleep. My father would kill me. On and on my father drones and I feel myself being lulled to sleep by his "want want want" and "demand demand demand" but force my eyes open again- determined to not fall asleep in the middle of this meeting.

I look to Tseng who continues to stand loyally by my side, an impassive look upon his face. Same with Rude and Legendary who were stationed right behind my father as some kind of silent reminder that he is the boss here.

"Tseng," I whisper, my words slightly slurred. I clear my throat to try and clear them up. "Tseng." I repeat.

The black haired Turk leans down to look me in the eye. "Yes, sir, what may I do for you?"

I try to blink away some of the sleep. "Get me something that'll wake me up. Like coffee." I note the look on his face and sigh. "Fine how about water with a lot of ice."

With a satisfied nod, Tseng was away. I slump back in my chair.

"Rufus!"

I jump at the sound of my name, my heart leaping with me but stopping in my throat. I swallow thickly and look to my father who's voice jolted me out of my half sleepiness.

"Yeah?" I mumble, looking extremely unprofessional in my fathers eyes. I can tell with the frown he's giving me.

"Are you listening?"

No. "Yes sir." I say slowly.

Please don't quiz me. Please don't quiz me. _Please don't quiz me! _

With narrowed eyes my dad asks, "What was I just saying?" Damn it!

"You were just saying..." I trail off as something taps my shoulder. I look over to see Tseng holding out a cup of water with a napkin. What a neat freak. "Uhh, thanks..." I take the cup and notice something on the napkin. It's writing.

_Advances in the reccreation of the base by Rocket town._

"About how we can recreate the base by Rocket town." I say simply and take a sip of the cold water. The cold water sends shivers up my spine making me shiver.

My dad gives me a hard look before continuing. Success!

I lay the cup down on the table and lean back slightly and tap Tsengs hand- like I had when he helped me out a long time ago.

* * *

I get into my office and plop down onto my couch in the corner of the room and close my eyes. My entire body is exhausted. Two meetings- one right after the other- both about 2-3 hours. I really want to kill myself.

That idea didn't necessarily fly with Tseng so that is why I'm still living right now.

Said Turk enters my office and close the door behind himself. I drape my arm over my eyes and sigh deeply, trying to release all the stress in my body.

"How do you feel?" Tseng asks blandly still in full blown Turk mode.

"Tired." I admit, I peek over to Tseng who was standing by the door studying me. His cold calculating eyes, soften and turn sympathetic.

"I bet. You didn't get a wink of sleep last night." he says.

I open my mouth, questionably but the words wouldn't come out. How the _hell _did he know that? When I voice my question Tseng cracks a tiny smile and laughs quietly. "The bags under your eyes, how quick you were falling asleep, the way you were walking and talking. It's easy to tell, so I pushed back all your meetings so you could have a bit of time to rest."

I stare at him dumbly. Did he say I have to sleep now?

"I can sleep?"

"I'm not sure," Tseng says thoughtfully. "_can _you?"

I grin at him. "Not without a back rub."

Rolling his eyes, Tseng walks over to the couch as I flip over and lay my head on the soft leather so I can see Tseng's face as he sits on the ground and helps me remove my coat.

In mere moments I am in a dazed half sleep. I close my eyes and relax as Tseng's uncharacteristically soft hand moves over my back. His nails creating a slow soothing motion.

"Thanks Tseng..." I murmer, slipping into dreamland.

**A/N: How was that? Should I continue? Let me know!**


	2. Dinner

The Time We Spent Together

_Spirit of the Wolves- You think so? I thought it was a good way to end it too. Well, it is going to continue. Thank you for your comment. :D_

_VioletIsInPain- Continue? I am. XD I'm glad that you're starting to like this pairing. I didn't like it at first and truthfully, I have no idea when I started to, but I did and now I love it! There simply isn't enough fanfic's for this couple in my opinion. Most are one-shots. :( Anyway, thank you for the comment!_

_ForsakenRealms- You like the Sephiroth parts? Seriously? I just figured I should add him in the chapter cause I don't much like evil Sephiroth plus I like how he would rather being training SOLDIERs then be in the meeting. lol. Thanks for the comment! :D_

_nennedominas- It made your day? How? The boys? Like Tseng and Rufus? Oh! Don't sob! I am going to continue! Thank you for the comment! It made my day and motivated me to finish the chapter. Thank you. :D_

Someone touches my shoulder. A gentle shake. My name is called gently. I try to move, but my body is a lot heavier then I remember. Wow, what happened last? I got back from two meetings... then found out that Tseng pushed my other meetings back and then let me sleep on the couch with one of his fantastic back rubs.

Ohhhhhh.

"Rufus," Tseng says gently. "you are awake now." he notes.

"Yes, I am." I mumble sarcastically. I open my eyes slowly to see Tseng staring over at me, a neat pile of papers next to him. I sit up slowly and roll my shoulders, a satisfying series of cracks reach my ears. I flip around and climb to my feet, stretching my legs, pops reach my ears as well. I smirk and walk to the bathroom right inside my office and turn on the light.

There are still bags under my eyes, but a lot less noticeable and will only be noted if looked for. My hair is slightly mused, but easy to fix. I spot Tseng in the mirror and I give him a light smile.

"How long have I been sleep?"

Tseng fixes his suit dutifully. "Approximately two hours."

I make a face. Woah, seriously? I feel a lot better with just that. Awesome. Tseng and his magical fingers.

I splash water on my face and keep my head bowed. What in the _world _did I just think? Why did I think that? Is it me or does that sound-not only completely inappropriate- but something that shouldn't be thought of by a best friend and boss of said person?

I shutter and splash more water in my face and take a deep breath. "Okay," I pat my face and then grab a towel to dry my face and hands. When the towel is back on the rack I turn to face my Turk who was straightening up my coat that I had discarded earlier. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he inspects the coat.

His deep black gaze flickers to me and then back to the coat. After a moment more of inspection he aids me in putting it on. He smooths out the shoulders. I fix my tie and turn back to the mirror and everything looks to be in order.

"Okay," I say again but this time to my black haired Turk. "What's next?"

Tseng's eyes gleam in amusement but his face is now in Turk mode. "A quick meeting with the secretary staff and then paper work til five thirty were you and your father will be going out to dinner."

I raise an eyebrow. "He wants to leave the building? With me?"

Tseng blinks, unfazed. "Yes." Plain, simple, and to the point.

I look away. What could this mean? My dad must be happy with me because he's gonna be seen in public with me... but what did I do to make him happy?

I shiver and I can feel Tseng's eye burning holes in my back. I swallow my confusion and tuck it into the very corner of my mind and wave my hand around as if to shoo away the questioning look.

"Whatever. Let's go to this meeting so I can get some real work done."

I head to the door with Tseng as my shadow.

* * *

I walk along side my secretary on our way back from our joint meeting. She was very timid and was incapable of speaking for herself, but I liked her. She was nice, quiet and got everything done on time. She didn't make me sign every little paper that came her way. If it wasn't important enough, she would put it in a separate pile and let me read it of my own accord.

She was short- shorter then me, big surprise!- a brown bob cut with gray eyes that hid behind thick rimmed glasses. She often addressed everyone with her head bowed and her voice low.

"S-Sir? May I request something?" she asks quietly. Tseng ran to his office to get some work so it was just me and her. If it wasn't I have no doubt she would never of made the request.

"Alright, what is it, Llinna?" I answer, glancing sideways at my secretary. Her head bowed, but she was looking at me in the corner of her eye, a clipboard clenched tightly in her hands.

"U-Um w-would it be o-ok if I got Wednesday and Thursday of next week off?" she asks, tilting her head up slightly. "M-My brother is getting married and I have to travel all the way to C-Costa Del Sol for it after work on Tuesday... s-so I was hoping..." she trails off, no intention of finishing with her request. Her cheeks beat red.

I smile lightly. "Sure. Take the Regel project reports with you and get those done over the ride there or whatever and be in work on Friday morning, 'kay?"

Llinna looks up at me surprised, a large smile passing over her face. "O-Oh yes! O-Of course! Th-Thank you, sir!" A large blush passes under her eyes and she looks away from me and mummers a low "thank you sir" before rushing to her desk in front of my office. I give a little wave as I walk by.

"Oh and Llinna, let Tseng right in when he gets here, 'kay?" I peak out at her from my office. She looks up at me and nods.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Thank you."

I close my door and head to my desk, there is a stack of papers on it. Two piles. One of Important papers. The other is of Read If You Want papers. There was a small basket on my desk as well for the papers I'm done with.

I grab the top paper on the Important paper pile and start read.

* * *

The quiet sound of paper rustling is the only sound that I have been hearing for the past hour and I'm getting a headache from it. I finish the last line of the paper I'm on and sign on the bottom before putting it in the collected pile of finished papers in the basket.

I glance up to the Turk that was stationed on my couch with a pile of papers next to him, his deep black eyes read the paper carefully taking everything into consideration. My attention goes to the Jewel on his forehead. I wonder what it means. I've never seen another Wutainian with such a thing- then again I haven't met many Wutainian people.

That reminded me of my childhood with Tseng. I was a very... closed child. Spoiled. And kind of a brat. Maybe snark is a better word to describe me. Either way, for the first like, month all I did was try to piss Tseng off or get him fired. I was terrible and yet he never said anything bad about me and still defended me when I needed it but I mean still. If it were me, that was being treated like how I treated Tseng that first month, I would of slapped him around a little.

Tseng never did.

"I was a real brat, huh?" I ask suddenly, unaware that I was thinking aloud. Tseng was looking at me.

"Pardon?"

I shake my head and lean back in my chair, I give Tseng a lazy grin, one I learned from Reno- Tseng does not look amused by that. "As a kid- that first month with me? Yeah, that must of been hell. I was just thinking about it for no real reason. I guess I'm just having a moment of nostalgia." I shake my head again. "I was terrible. I tried to get you in trouble or fired and now that I think back... that might of been the stupidest thing I could of possibly done."

Tseng is quiet for a moment. His paperwork aside and forgotten. "Terrible." He agrees finally.

Leaning forward I lace my fingers on my desk. "If I was treated like I treated you; I'd of slap that kid around a little and teach him some manners- but you didn't." I make a face and look into the black abyss that was Tseng's eyes. "Why?"

Tseng considers my question for a moment. "Because... you were at a fragile state. Your mother was sick, so I cut you some slack. Besides, I don't mean to sound prejudice but when I first got to Midgar I knew that those people hated my own so I decided to let it go. You can't change everyone's opinion of you. Only hope that it improves as they get to know you."

I stare at him for a moment. "So... you waited?"

"I waited."

"To see if I got better?"

"Yes."

"And I did?"

"You did."

I stare at him for another moment before shaking my head again. "You _are _the most patient person I have ever met. How did you know I would change? What if I stayed that evil brat even to this day? What would you of done?"

Tseng shrugs."Nothing. Like I said, I can't change someone's opinion of me. Thank Minerva you did change, though. You were relentless in trying to get rid of me." Tseng says monotoned, then a spark of interest passes through his eyes. "Why? Why did you want to get rid of me so badly? Was it because of my heritage?"

I blink stupidly. "Wha... no! No, it had nothing to do with you being a Wutinian. I think I was in... a delicate state and you were just there and were just someone that my dad hired to watch over me. So I guess I took my frustration and sadness out on you. I'm sorry about that, Tseng, I must of been a headache." I explain looking into my Turks eyes to show him that I am sincere.

Tseng thinks about that for a moment before nodding in approval. "That does sound like you." he comments.

Heat rushes to my face for no reason at all. I spin around to face away from him before my blush can form. I pout to try and hide it. "No cool, Tseng."

I hear a light chuckle from my black haired Turk. "My apologies, Mr. Vice President."

Somehow, I don't think he was all that sorry.

* * *

I met my father, Legendary, Reno, Gun and Rod in the lobby with Tseng by my side. When my father spots Tseng and I his eyes narrow slightly but it doesn't stop the pleasent smile from spreading across his face.

"Ahh, Rufus, my boy. Right on time. Let's go." He turns and leads the way out, not giving me time to respond or ask any questions as to why I am here.

The Turks go through their silent language and move into positions around my father and I. Reluctantly, (with a light nudge by Reno) I move closer to my father so their circle of promised protection could close tighter.

"Good luck, little boss man." Reno whispers in my ear as I move closer to my father. I snort but don't respond knowing my voice wouldn't be low enough for just Reno to hear.

We get into a pure black limo. All our Turks sat near us- besides Legendary who was being a badass in the corner looking out the window and Reno who was just being an ass.

I look to my father. "So dad, why are we going out again?"

The President did not approve my common language so I try again, "What's the occasion, father?"

He seem to accept that question more for he answers, "It's about your school."

I raise an eyebrow. "School?" _Uh oh... what did I do?_

Tseng must have heard the subtle fear in my voice for I feel a (somehow) comforting tap on the palm of my right hand. I gain a bit of strength from that-enough to look into my father's eyes and await his answer.

"Yes, Rufus. I got a call from your Principal. Fredrick says that you have been doing exceptionally well in school compared to all the other students and that all your teachers have agreed to let you graduate early." My father explains to me. I stare at him for a moment in complete silence. My voice is caught in my throat.

Graduate early?

Graduate _early?_

Did I hear him right?

"Early?" I ask softly, my ears humming.

My father smiles, something he rarely does, and pats my left hand. "That's right, my boy! And we are going to celebrate. Not even I graduated as early as you are going to. You bring good name to the ShinRa family."

I don't know if I should be afraid or happy that this is a basic garentee that my time left here is going to be a lot more pleasent then I thought it would be. Happy seems to be the more likely choice... but I can't help but feel this aching feel or fear that only my father can strike through me. I feel as though I am in my childhood again. Confined to the house unless I have permission from my father to leave but must have supervision at all times.

I force a pleasant smile. "Thanks, pop."

* * *

Dinner was nice. My father and I stayed on stable ground. Neither of us asked the wrong questions nor did we answer anything incorrectly. It was one of the few good dinners we can have together. Our Turks stayed stationed around us in the dinning hall. We were at one of those fancy shmancy places that my father likes to go to.

I found myself not needing to have an emergency retreat to the bathroom. Which in my case is a very good thing. That system was created so I could get out of spending time with my father or other people I was not found of.

Our check arrives and I reach out for it. It's in my grasp when my father insists that he'll cover it. He did "take me out so it's only proper" so he took the check from me.

A tiny sharp pain attacks my hand as the paper is taken by my father. He is busy looking over the bill to notice me inspect my finger.

"Rufus?" Tseng whispers, leaning over me, gazing at my finger as a tiny line of blood appears. I squeeze it and watch as more blood seeps out. I make a face and answer his unasked question.

"Papercut."

I wipe the blood away and look up to my father as he gives Legendary the check and his card who gives it to the timid waiter. The waiter scampers away at a break neck speed only to return at record time with my dad's card.

With that, we depart and head back to the tower.

"Goodnight Rufus. Get more sleep, you look half dead." My father grumbles.

Thanks dad. "I'll try my best." Asshole.

I turn on my heel and head to my room with Tseng in toe.

"How is your hand?" Tseng asks monotoned.

I turn to look him in the eye. "Tseng, I love that you really care for my well being... but it's a paper cut. I'm sure that I'll live."

"Unless you have haemophilia." Tseng says seriously.

I stare at him a moment longer before saying, "I'm sure that if I had Haemophilia... I would be dead by now. I was not a calm child nor am I a calm and gentle teen. Trust me I have had many paper cuts and have lived through all of them." I hold up my pointer finger for him to see. "See? It's already healing."

Tseng nods, reassured. Sometimes, he is a little too protective. Which is kinda sweet in a weird clingy kind of way.

**A/N: How was that? I enjoyed all of the comments and the more that I get, the more I am willing to write. Thank you for reading! Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


	3. Security Breach

The Time we Spent Together

I walk back into my room and gaze around for Dark Nation. She was not next to my bed like she usually is. I walk around to my closet to see her peaking around in there battling a rat. I make a face as she crouches and leaps at it, catching it between her fangs. As she's about to chow down, I slap her tail to get her attention. She looks at me with bloody fangs.

"Outside. Eat it out there." I snap not in the mood to puke into the toilet for the rest of the night.

I open the door that leads to the deck and snap my finger and point out there. "Go." Sullenly, Dark Nation scurries out into the dark night. I close the door behind her and head for the shower, nausea clenching around in the pit of stomach.

Turning the water onto a soothing warm, I step into the water and close my eyes. The heat of the water sooths my muscles and calms me down. My nausea fades away with the steam. I lean against the cool tile and let the water wash over my back. What a stressful day. What time is even? It was dark out when I let Dark Nation out but then again, it always seems to be dark in Midgar. While in Kalm it is a lot brighter. Maybe I should take Tseng to school with me and show his what sunlight is outside of Wutai.

I can hear a low howl even through to me in the shower. Dark Nation must be done with her rat is now not likeing being outside all alone anymore and I wouldn't blame her. I spoil her way too much.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, I wrap it around my waist loosely and open the door. My room is empty but I can hear Dark Nation howling loudly outside. I roll my eyes and walk over to the door and open it up and let Dark Nation in. She shakes her fur out as the cold air rushes in and attacks my cold skin.

There is a light knock at the door. "Come in!" I call and close the porch door and turn around to see Tseng. He stops in the doorway, staring at me. Heat rushes to my face as I turn away and lock the door and force the blood in my face to retreat.

For the second time, I turn to Tseng wearing nothing but a towel. How unprofessional. Why did I have to say, "Come in!" when I was naked? Am I stupid? Clearly!

Tseng goes into complete Turk mode. What's wrong? Other then your friend and boss is naked in front of you, Tseng?

"Sir, I heard Dark Nation howling and I came to see if everything was okay." He glances down at my furry friend. She nudges his hand. He pets her head smoothly.

"I'd advise against that, Tseng." I tell him, tightening the towel around my waist. The cold pricked at my skin. Goosebumps ghost across my skin and cause... other things to happen. I clear my throat and continue, moving away from the door toward my warm shower, "She ate a rat a moment ago- which by the way, I want to know how it got in here."

Tseng stares down at Dark Nation scolding. "Bad girl," he says softly before nodding at me, eyes hard. "I'll call up maintenance and take a look around."

I nod and head into the bathroom and close it behind me. Dropping the towel, I jump back into the shower and turn it on as hot as it can go and let it scorch my skin without a care. I want to force the image of Tseng walking in on me like that out of my head. My skin was still covered with goosebumps.

I grab the soap and run it over my body, lathering it up good and then washing it off. I then grab the shampoo and clean my hair with it then with conditioner. I sit in the shower for a few more minutes in silence letting the water wash over me. Tseng is still here, Dark Nation isn't scratching at my door.

I wonder what Dark Nation does all the time I am gone. She's a very... eh hem clingy pet. She doesn't like to be alone. Especially for long. Tseng must take care of her in my absents. What she does while he's working, I have no idea. I should probably ask Tseng to make sure my friend is not lonely while I'm away.

Finally, I decide to climb out of the shower and wrap myself in the cold towl. I shiver and open the door. The room was empty but Dark Nation who was on my bed, sleeping. Something moves and I jump as Tseng emerges from beside my bed.

"Holy crap, Tseng! Give me a heart attack, would you?" I snap without meaning to. Tseng looks at me sympathetically. His eyes staying glued to my face.

"I apologise, Mr. Vice President." Tseng says slowly. His eyes drift to my hair, a drop of water leaps off my wet tousle. "Are you cold?" he asks suddenly and I notice that the goosebumps have returned. But no. I'm not cold. Or am I? Who knows, my entire body is no longer mine anymore, how am I to know?

"Uhh, a little. How is the mouse hole hunt going?" I ask, changing the subject. I grab myself some pajamas. I walk back into the bathroom and close the door slightly to change while still being able to hear what Tseng is saying.

"Yes. I found hole in the vent that the mouse got through. I'm going to get maintenance to fix this and search for how it entered the building." Tseng tells me a low monotoned voice. I walk out and through the towel into the basket and start buttoning up my silk pajama top. Tseng's eyes burn my chest the entire time.

I look up at him, "What?"

My black haired Turk looks away. "Nothing. I'll call maintenance while we are at work tomorrow so that you can go to bed now." He says, still in full blown Turk mode. Why hasn't he become my best friend? Why is he staying like that?

"Thank," I mutter. "Goodnight."

Tseng straightens up his uniform and heads for the door. He stops as the he opens the door that leads into the hall. "Goodnight... Rufus. Sleep well." he says quietly. It takes me a moment to analyze it before I turn to respond but to find that the door is closed and that he's long gone. Well, _that _was abrupt. What is with today? I know two years can change someone but not this dramatically. He was fine earlier. Why is he now so different?

I turn the light off and the fan off, then crawl into bed and let Dark Nation curl around me with her tail around my waist. She purrs lowly in my ear and I bury my face into her soft black fur. As I drift to sleep I clue her in on a tiny detail, "Eating rats is gross and a day at the groomers." She purrs again as if to say, "that was the plan."

* * *

Someone shakes me awake. The feel of gentleness is familiar and I instantly know that it's Tseng. I crack my eyes open to look at the blurry version of my dark haired Turk. I blink a few times to clear my vision before I sit up. Dark Nation yawns loudly and unfolds from around me.

I stretch out slowly before looking back at my Turk. He was staring down at me blankly. Then his features soften. "Get a better night sleep?" he asks softly.

I nod, "Actually yeah, I did. I must of been tired from work yesterday. Thanks for asking. How was your sleep?"

Tseng smiles lightly. "It was pleasant, thank you."

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Relieved that Tseng is fine today-so far. Yesterday night was so strange, why was he like that? I almost want to ask him what the matter was but that seems... out of place.

"Almost 8:30." Tseng answers.

I grin at him. "Now _that _is a reasonable time to be up, in my opinion. Besides who gets up at fucking 6 in the morning?" Tseng gives me a look that means two different things, one) he did not approve of my language and two) he gets up at that time. "Uhhh... other then you and the other Turks."

He sighs. "Yes, well, some are not given the luxury of sleeping in til 8:30 Rufus." he says monotoned, eyes dancing playfully. I give him a Reno grin which he does not seem to like at all. "Get ready then, sir. You've got work to do."

I salute to him. "Sure thing, Tseng."

* * *

I sign away at documents that seem like they are all saying the same thing. My mind begins to wonder as I stare out the window at the beautiful day out. It's one of those rare days where the sun peaks through the thick pollution from all the buildings in Midgar plus the thick gas that the reactors produce.

If I look down I can see the Infantry running drills or obstical courses and the SOLDIERs being trained in the ways of the materia. I can't help but feel a little bored up here, signing papers.

Why should they get to be up and moving around while I am perfectly stationary the entire day long? I can feel the brat within me getting ready to throw a temper tantrum, but at the same time I really don't want to. I mean, I'm 16 why would I want to throw a big fit because I have to sit around and do basically nothing all day?

Suddenly, my paper cut comes to my mind. I hadn't thought about it since I convinced Tseng that I was fine. I look down at my left pointer finger to see that it was healed up mostly with only a tiny bit of ripped skin. I run my thumb over the wound and press down lightly- it stings slightly but nothing unbearable.

"How do you think Dark Nation is doing?" I ask suddenly, without thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

The rustling of papers over on the couch stops. I don't look up, my eyes still on my finger. Tseng is quiet for a moment before he says, "Well. She is getting pampered. Why? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head, eyes still on my finger. "No, just curious. She hates to be left alone for long periods of time and she is always alone while I'm at work or at school." My eyes flicker up to meet dark black eyes, "Unless you take her to work with you which I highly doubt. So I'm curious as to how she has been surviving."

Tseng is quiet for a moment. "Curious, indeed. I have heard her often whine while in the room alone during the day but when I am here, I bring her to the office with me. She is content as long as she is not alone."

I nod. "That does sound like her."

My desk phone beeps, causing me to look away from my Turk. It rings a second time before I pick it up. "Hello?"

"M-Mr. Shinra... Le-Legendary o-of the Turks is here to s-see you... shall I let him i-in?" Llinna asks timidly. I make a face. Legendary? What could he want?

I look up at Tseng. "Send Legendary in." My black haired Turk narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Y-Yes sir..."

A moment later Legendary of the Turks enters the room with Reno. Legendary goes right over to Tseng while Reno walks over to me. His back is rigid, tense. That worries me. It's only my second day here and something is already wrong?

"Boss man, are you okay?" Reno asks strangly. I shrug.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Dark Nation puked up a rat today." Legendary says. I look over to the familiar Turk.

"Yeah," I say slowly. "She ate it yesterday..."

Reno shakes his head. "Nah, boss, that's not the problem. The problem is that the mouse was tapped with a wire and was sending video and audio feed from your room to an unknown source."

My veins spew ice cold blood through my system. "What? My room was bugged?"

Tseng cuts in. "Have you tracked the signal to the source?"

Reno turns to his higher up. "We tried, but the signal is bouncing off of a lot of satellites. It'll take some time but Two Gun is taking a gander at it. He should be calling in soon for an update."

"We came to make sure the Vice is not bugged as well." Legendary says in a cold calm voice. His deep maroon eyes turn to me. "May I?"

I nod and stand up, removing my coat and handing it to Reno. Tseng gets out his phone and starts talking to someone, sounds like Verdot but it might also be my father.

Legendary pats me down, inspecting the buttons on my shirt, both on the chest and on the cuffs. The one closest to my face is suspicious to him so he grabs out a knife and presses lightly at the crease being careful of my face. The top part of the button is popped off and a tiny metal thing is revealed.

"Found it." Legendary says.

"I found one too," Reno says holding out a tiny piece of equipment, a small wire attached to it. He inspects it. "It looks like a transmitter to me. Although this little bulb is not suppose to be here."

Tseng hangs up the phone and inspects it with a critical, as does Legendary.

Finally, Tseng says, "Where did you find it?"

"In the collor, on the left side, right below the ear."

The Turks take the clothing off, providing me with _thoroughly _searched cloths to wear. Apparently, my entire wardrobe and room was cleaned out. Even Dark Nation's fur was searched by a very disgruntled Rod. He sneezed the entire time. No matter how I tried to convince him that Dark Nation was not a dog, he sneezed away. I tried to convince him but being the stubborn bastard he is, would not listen.

My father was notified about this predicament (it was Verdot that Tseng had called) and he chewed everyone out. I'm not in the corner of his office doing my work. Everyone in contact with me, aside the Turks, were taken in for questioning. Llinna, the cleaning crew that cleaned my room before my arrival, the laundry lady, the maintenance crew and the guards that watch my door and window for anything suspicious.

Dark Nation hums displeased at being my father's office. It's okay, girl, I would rather not be here either. I mean, sure dad and I have been on good terms since I got here but Tseng went to aid in the investigation while I am now alone in the office with just pop, Dark Nation, me, Gun who is stationed outside the door and whatever other Turk that is hidden in this room.

"How could this happen?" My father steams, chewing me out now.

"I don't know, dad." I sigh. "Dark Nation found the rat yesterday. I didn't think anything of it. It looked like a normal rat to me."

My father whirls on me. "Are you the rat expert? Do you know everything there is to know about rats? Are you a Turk? NO!"

I flinch but hold my ground. "Sorry, dad, okay? Tseng came up and found the way the rat got in-"

"Did _he _check to see if it was a normal rat?" dad says skeptically. I fume.

"No, Dark Nation had already _eaten _it." I say sharply, my anger reaching it's peak. "Dad, this is no one's fault, okay? The Turks caught whiff of it before it was too late. Sure, it got past security but that isn't the Turk jurisdiction besides there is always the possibility that it is someone on the inside." I meant to say it to calm my father down but after the words left my lips, I knew it would only make him madder.

Although, before my father could blow a gasket, the lights go out in the room. Not even a second later Gun bursts into the room, the window coats over with thick metal.

"Cissnei, how many you got?" She calls.

Said, Shiriken wielding girl emerges from the shadows behind my father. "I've got 5 life forms in this room."

Gun snaps out her phone. "Verdot, security breach! The President and Vice are in danger!"

Gun pulls out her gun and walks around slowly, eyeing the darkness. Cissnei nudges me behind the desk, next to my father. The only light in the room is the one provided by the hall. Cissnei is looking at her phone, then up at the light, then to her phone.

"It's closing in... I found it!" Cissnei looks up and whips her red shiriken into the darkest corner on the far side of the room. At least 20 feet away from me. Although, Gun is only about 7. Rekka hits something and a squeal of pain fills the room. Gun dashes to the corner and comes in contact with something.

After a moment, Gun cries out in pain and Cissnei rushes in to assist. It's so dark, I can't see anything. Suddenly, Cissnei and a black figure roll into the light. It's got it's hands around her neck. She kicks it and it rolls back into the darkness, this time on the opposite side of the room. I shiver when I hear a sickening crack.

"Aag!" Cissnei cries out. "Oh my god! Gun, it's-" another sickening crack, then it goes silent. A figure in the doorway moves in slowly, it's tall, broad and has s sword.

"Sephiroth!" My father snaps. "Hurry now!"

The figure leaps into the darkness with a low, "My apologies, Mr. President."

Silver hair enters the dark space as Tseng, Verdot, and Reno rush in the room and right to us. Tseng puts his arm around me as Verdot nabs the President harshly. Reno goes to aid Gun who was dragging herself into the light. There is something trailing behind her on the floor. Sephiroth grunts and is thrown into the light, he quickly flips in mid air to avoid taking out Gun and Reno.

Then suddenly, the window right beside me explodes. Tseng drawls me close to his chest and blocks the glass and shards of medal with his back. I flinch as something scratches my hand.

Then the room is silent. That is until, "Sephiroth! Light!" Verdot orders. A moment later the light is on and the destruction before is revealed.

Gun lay on her stomach, blood trailing the floor where she is at to the light switch where Sephiroth is, and where the intruder was. A spray of blood goes up the wall. Gun struggles to sit up with what looks to be a bloody nose and a slice up her stomach to her chin. I flinch and look to the other side of the room where the other Turk went quiet. Cissnei lays there quietly, a puddle of blood around her head. Her orange hair stained red and hiding her face.

Both female Turks were taken down in a matter of moments. I glance over to the SOLDIER Hero. He has a deep gash up his chest. Identical to that of Gun's. I push Tseng away softly, seeing his eyes glued to the youngest Turk.

"Go see her," I order softly. Tseng nods but doesn't move. I shove him with more force. "Go!"

Tseng goes over and takes a second to look at her. I not being able to see the majority of her have no idea of her condition. Tseng pulls out his phone. "I need the Medical Squad up here, ASAP."

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I don't know how many people are intrested in this story. I'm gonna see how many reviews I get and decide from there. Rate, Review and have a good day! Can't wait to see what happens next.**


	4. The panel

The Time We Spent Together

_ViviMouse- You are? Oh, that makes me so happy. I work so hard on this story, I'm just glad for sure one person will stick with it. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the slow update._

All I could do for the longest time was watch as everything slowly started to regain order no thanks to anyone really but the Turks. Verdot got Legendary to get my father out of the room. I insisted on staying and when I about peed myself with fear because of Verdot and my own epic stare down, he caved and let me stay as long as Two Gun could stay by my side.

Dark Nation whimpers as she moves closer-something black in her teeth. I narrow my eyes and pull out a large flat black pannel seperated into a bunch of tiny squares that-if held up to the light- changed into multiple colors. I make a face as I study it curiously.

There is a soft whine at my feet. Looking down, I notice Dark Nation looking up at me with unbelievably dark black eyes. She whimpers lightly again and nips at the bottom of my pants and tugs lightly before looking back up at me. I reach out and pet her silky head. She uses this oppertunity to nudge the flat black panel.

I glance over to see Two Gun looking over to Reno who was saying something about deformities in the assailants blood. I look back down at the pannel and turn toward Two Gun. "Two Gun, Dark Nation found this-" something nudges me forward with more force then I expected. I spin around and glare down at my friend. "No, Dark Nation."

She whimpers. I ignore her and turn back to the Turk who is now watching us curiously with a hint of amusement. "Having trouble controlling Dark Nation, sir?"

I glare at him now. "Shut up, Two Gun- Dark Nation! Stop it." I snap to my hound. She back peddles slightly and whimpers again as if it was a quiet apology. I stare at her a few moments longer before looking back at Two Gun. "Anyway, Dark Nation found thi- Dark Nation!" I spin around clenching my fists, but when I'm completely around I'm not looking into the corner of my father's office.

I'm in a doorway, looking into what looks to be lab of some sorts. A man and woman are there. They look to be arguing about something.

"I said no, Sheers! I mean it." the woman snaps, hands balled up in fists. The man looks away for a moment before returning her gaze calmly.

"I'm sorry, Elfe. I promise I won't ask about it again." he says smoothly, then notices something about her that I can't place and grabs her elbow catiously. "Are you alright?"

The woman sighs but doesn't pull away from the man. "Yes, I'm okay. I just need to rest." She turns toward me and before I can find a hiding place she stops, jaw dropping. "You," she breath. "No way. Why are you here?"

Before I could answer something rounds the corner and it's large dark body blocks my view but for some reason I can't move from this position. Why is that? Is this what it's like to be frozen with fear? I mean, I feel oddly calm.

"Rufus!"

I jump and drop the panel from my hand and stumble backwards into someones arms. Even though, moments earlier I felt oddly calm, when I reemerge in my father's office on top of the tower, my heart is pounding so fast that I fear it will leap out of my chest and out the broken window then fall some odd number of floors.

The person holding me tries to steady me gently, a low labored breath in my ear as I try to calm down. "Are you okay?" he breaths, it's Tseng. Suddenly, as if it was merely where I was or who I am surrounded by- I may never know- but I instantly felt safe and I knew nothing would get to me without a fight.

Ruggedly trying to clear my throat, I force myself to stand straight and face my bodyguard and best friend. "What the hell just happened?" I ask, eyes wide, unable to hide my surprise and... fear... maybe from my friend and everyone other Turk in this room. I purposely ignored his question because I'm not alright. Two of the Turk and Sephiroth were attacked just moments ago and none of them were able to even able to stop the intruder. Plus, I have been stressing about graduating early and having to worry about the recent attempts to spy on me in my own room. So saying that I'm a little shaken is a very _big understatement._

Which brings up something else, how the _hell _did someone get all the way up here without us being able to find them until the last moment. Wait, Gun came in when the power went out and Cissnei was instantly looking for someone- did they know? Or are they really that good? Somehow I think that maybe they didn't know and that their training has really done it's job-but not enough, because they, Gun and Cissnei, are both hurt real bad.

Tseng's eyes study me, they tell me that he knows that I'm avoiding the question and that I want nothing more then to step out of this life and become a random bystander that will be there one moment then gone the next. What is that called? Oh, it's called cowardice. I'm a cowered. My father would be so mad if he knew that I thought that, but Tseng isn't going to judge me. He never does.

"You dissapeared, suddenly." Two Gun says slowly. I look down at the small flat pannel. It did something. I put it into Tseng's hand.

"It took me somewhere. Like some kind of lab. There was a man and woman arguing when I got there. The woman was called Elfe and the man was called Sheers." I tell him. His eyes leave the panel and go to my face when he hears the names, then they return with a frown on his lips, concentration lines appear between those floating black orbs.

"Anything else?" he asks.

I shrug, trying to remember if anything else stood out in my mind. "Well, it seemed like the girl was hurt or something because the man was instently worried about her but I didn't see anything wrong with her. Then again I was like 10 feet away. I only got side profiles of them- until they noticed me."

"Did they say anything when they saw you?" Two Gun asks.

I rub my shoulders uncomfortably. "Only that the woman couldn't believe that I was. I mean, I couldn't either plus if I was in the same predicament I would probably be saying the same thing. But she seemed generally surprised which isn't unexplained." I swallow thickly. Then I remember the large body that blocked my view, how I wasn't even the slightest bit scared. I tell them about it and Tseng slides the panel into his pocket and looks over at Verdot.

"T-Tseng..." Cissnei whimpers, now awake, she was half way out of the door. The medics look over to the Turk co-commander to see what he would want. Tseng looks to the youngest Turk and walks over to her. She swallows strained and opens her eyes to look at him. Her usually light brown eyes were blood shot. "It-It was a Raven..." then she falls silent.

Tseng leans down and whispers something in her ear before pulling away and returning to us. I watch as my other childhood friend is carried away. Gun was quick to get out, she's probably already down at the infirmary. I close my eyes, trying to cleanse the thought of blood from my mind.

"You said they were arguing about something when you got there, know what about?" Verdot asks.

I shake my head, eyes still cold.

"You know who this is, Director Verdot," Sephiroth's deep baritone voice rattles me from my happy place. I forgot he was here. It wasn't a question but still it seemed like it should of been. I open my eyes to look at the SOLDIER Hero. He is staring out the gaping hole in the side of my father's office. He turns to face us, the deep gash across his chest is gone and healed over smoothly. I silently hope for the same luck for both Gun and Cissnei.

"I do." Verdot says calmly.

Sephiroth's unique blue eyes sparkle. "Then we shall talk again soon in privet."

Verdot nods. "We shall."

With that the Hero heads to the door with a soft, "Pardon me, Mr. Vice President." and then he's gone. What a man of many words.

I shake my head again and look down to my four legged friend. "Let's get out of here." She barks happily, glad that she was able to show me what she wanted to. Which brings up another question, how did she know that that was what would happen?

"Rufus," Tseng calls, turning away from me to mumble something to Verdot who nods in agreement before following after me. I turn away from him and avoid eye contact. From the stiffness in my friend's walk and the way that he stands right at my side I can tell he's upset and not liking the fact that I'm ignoring him. "I'm sorry." my friend says softly as we walk into my office.

I spin around and slam the door shut behind, anger and fear filling my veins. Although, I'm more mad then scared. "For what, Tseng? Huh? For not doing your job?" I snap.

The Wutianian man doesn't respond and from the subtle twicth in his hands I can tell that I hurt his feelings. Instantly, I feel bad. Who am I to be critisizing my friend on his job? He's been spending his entire life to please my father and keep the company going. Now, here I am chewing his head off for something that he couldn't of stopped. I'm doing exactly what I promised myself I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Rufus." Tseng says softly, eyes down cast.

I release the last of my anger in a deep breath. "No, Tseng, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad at you. I mean, I should be happy that Gun and Cissnei were trained to actually come in and _save _my father and my lives. I mean, that's unique! Who would actually throw their lives away for a greedy bastard and his motherless son? Who does that?" I say hysterically, Tseng's eyes looking at me widely. "Crazy people, that's for sure. I'm possitive that a lot of lives would be better if that bastard and I were gone but I mean, some people like us. I mean a lot less then one would think but there are some people. I can't really see why though. I mean-"

I blink stupidly as Tseng's arms close around me. They press me tightly against my bodyguard. Tseng, 100% Wutinian man that thinks weakness and childishness walk hand and hand, hardcore Turk, Turk second-in-command, and my best friend who would rather keep his distance then ruin something precious to him, is hugging me. _Me. _

"Rufus..." Tseng breaths into my hair. "Oh Rufus, please don't cry."

I freeze noticing the wetness on my face. I open my mouth to tell him that I must have something in my eye but my throat closes up and the words get trapped.

For the longest time I am unable to move or even blink the tears away. I just stare at a spot above my window over Tseng's shoulder. I never notived that he's an entire head taller then me. One arm unwraps from around me and takes my left hand, holding it up to inspect. It's sliced up from the pointer across to the outside knuckle of my wrist.

The slight pain regesters in my mind but I don't make a noise as he inspects the damage. After a moment, he leads me to the couch on the side of my office. I sit down as he kneels in front of me. He pulls the skin back to look into the wound. Pain shoots up my arm and I jerk my hand from his grip, holding it to my chest blocking the blood flow with my other hand. We stare at one another.

He snatches my hand back and continues his actions. I pull away again but this time his fingers refuse to let mine go. I watch as he picks out a bit of glass. Once he thoroughly checks to make sure all the glace is out, he grabs the wrapping from his mini medical kit that was in his pocket. He wraps my hand up, gently.

We just sit here with my hand in both of his. His are surprisingly warm compared to my cold ones.

"Tseng," I say to my best friend in the entire world. _Could you possibly forgive my rudeness? _"About what I said a moment ago..." my voice is thick with emotion and no matter how many times I try to clear it away it comes back with much more thickness. "I didn't mean what I said. I mean it, Tseng, I'm..." _Just horribly afraid and I don't know how to tell you. _"Not really myself, you know? This has a been a weird past few days."

My Turk nods slowly, looking at my hand that he's coddling in both of his. His finger pads are slightly rough but at the same time really gentle. With my free hand I wipe the rest the tears away.

After a slow, shaky breath, I continue, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it. I trust you with my life because, I know you will protect me from anything." that gets his attention, wide black eyes look up at me like he couldn't believe I was telling him this. Am I that closed off that not even my best friend can tell that I appreciate him? "From the biggest of monsters to the smallest of paper cuts. From anyone that could be a danger to me- even my own father. Tseng, I don't think I've ever told you, but I am grateful for everything that you do and... well everything that is you."

Tseng's surprised eyes soften, a small tender smile crosses his lips. "Rufus... thank you."

I nod, looking into those familiar eyes. "You're welcome, Tseng."

Without even thinking or even knowing what was even happening my lips were pressed against my best friends. We pull away right away and stare at one another. I could feel the color add to my pale cheeks. Who kissed who first? I can't tell from his look. Did he or did I? Oh my god, here I was trying to show him that I appreciate him. Message received!

Suddenly, my face is cupped in my gentle Turks hands and his lips are on mine. Again.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I hoped you guys enjoyed! Have a great day. Rate, review, and leave a comment. :)**


End file.
